Ten Little Rangers
by lissa x suee
Summary: Ten former rangers are invited to a reunion in their old hometown of Angel Grove. And, you know what they say, it's all fun and games until someone gets killed. will they find this mysterious killer in time, or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I accidentally deleted the original version I had up, but I completely revamped it anyways. So...here's the new and improved Ten Little Rangers. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Power Rangers.**

"I can't believe we're back," Adam Park said as the cab he and Jason Scott were in zoomed through the city of Angel Grove.

"Hasn't changed in the slightest," Jason said, staring out the window as they passed the old Youth Center.

"Albuquerque has nothing on Angel Grove," Adam said when as they drove by the park.

"I sure hope Troy can handle things while we're gone, though," Jason said. "I know he's the leader, but-"

"I know, Jase," Adam said, placing his hand on his coworker's shoulder. "Have a little faith once in a while. Albuquerque will be fine until we get back." Jason nodded reluctantly as he continued to stare out the window at the town he grew up in.

"TAXI!" Kimberly Hart yelled as she walked down the streets of Los Angeles, struggling with her five suitcases. All of the taxi drivers either ignored her, or already had other passengers. "TAXI!" she yelled again, waving her hands around.

"You're never going to get one like that," a male voice said from behind her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you show me how, Mister Alpha Male," she said sarcastically. The man let out a shrill whistle, causing Kim to cover her ears. Three taxis pulled up to the curb. Kim didn't even have to look at the guy to see the smirk on his face.

"Where you heading, Miss?"

"Angel Grove," she said simply. "I'm meeting some people for some kind of reunion there."

"Wait a second…" the man started. "Kim? Kim Hart?"

Kim cocked an eyebrow and spun around to get a good look at the man. Her face lit up instantly. "ROCKY!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him. "You're here for the reunion, too?"

"Yeah. Wanna split a cab, or is there not enough room for Mister Alpha Male and your suitcases?" he said with a smirk.

Kim punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut up, you. Let's go!"

Dr. Trini Kwan opened her eyes slowly and rubbed her neck. She had been working like crazy lately, and had pretty much passed out in her first class seat as soon as the plane took off. The pilot announced that they had landed in the Los Angeles International Airport, and Trini grabbed her carry-on and followed the mass out of the plane.

Jason and Adam's taxi stopped outside of a fairly large, gray house on the outskirts of Angel Grove. They climbed out of the cab and grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk. Jason paid the driver, and he pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. Jason and Adam stared at the house for a good minute, before Adam finally broke the silence. "Well, I suppose we should be going in now?" Jason merely nodded, and the two men headed through the door.

If the outside was something to be proud of, it was nothing compared to the inside. It was wonderfully decorated and immaculate. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight! Jason and Adam abandoned their suitcases at the door and walked around the house. There was a kitchen any self-respecting chef would kill to have, along with a fully stocked pantry and refrigerator. The dining room had a beautiful chandelier that dangled above a long table with ten place settings. In the center of the table, instead of the standard candelabra or flowers, there were ten little ranger figurines. Two red, two pink, two yellow, two black, one white, and one blue. Upstairs, the men saw a hallway of doors, which they assumed to be their bedrooms. Before they could explore the upstairs anymore, they heard the front door open and a women's voice meekly say, "Hello?"

Jason and Adam ran down the stairs and towards the front doors. They saw none other than Dr. Aisha Campbell standing there in the open doorway. "Aisha?" Adam asked, stepping forward slowly. She nodded. A grin spread across Adam's face as he embraced his longtime friend. When they separated, Jason smiled politely and gave Aisha a friendly hug.

Before they could do much talking, another person appeared in the doorway, someone they didn't quite recognize. He smiled at the three and ran a hand through his short, spiked hair. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't recognize me once I got rid of the long hair."

"Tommy?" Jason yelled. Dr. Tommy Oliver nodded, and the two best friends shared a brotherly embrace, followed shortly by Aisha and Adam.

"So…this reunion…" Tommy started.

"We're as confused as you are," Adam said.

A soft knock was heard and the four turned to the front door, which hadn't been closed since Aisha had come in. Another woman clad in yellow smiled shyly at them. "Hey everyone," Trini said. "Is this some kind of ranger reunion?"

Jason pulled his invitation out of his back pocket and read aloud, "Come hang out with some of your closest friends on June 24th at 314 North Velveteen Boulevard. Be there by 4:00 pm. Get ready to have the time of your life!" That was all the invitation said. "Well, my closest friends were the rangers, so a ranger reunion would make perfect sense."

"Have you guys talked to any of the other rangers?" Tommy asked, confusion still in his eyes.

"I talked to Kat last week, and she said the she and Zack were invited," Aisha said.

"Rocky said he was taking a break from his cooking show to come," Adam said. "And Tanya told me she didn't receive anything."

"Anything from Billy?" Tommy asked.

The four shrugged. "I haven't heard anything from Billy since he left for Aquitar," Adam said.

"What about…Kim?" Jason said with a frown. The girl he had once been in love with had been M.I.A. since the whole Muranthias mess.

Everyone shrugged again. "Zip," Trini said.

"Zilch," Adam said.

"Nada," Aisha said.

"Nothing," Tommy said.

"Great," Jason said, letting out a small sigh.

"Well, it looks like there's a party going on in here!" a perky female voice yelled from behind them.

The rest of the group spun around to see none other than Kimberly Hart standing there, wearing her signature smile. Rocky came up in behind her, struggling under the weight of her five suitcases. "Kim…and Rocky?" Aisha said with a shocked look on her face.

"You've been seeing Kim all this time, and you didn't even tell us?" Adam said, looking a little angry.

"We thought you feel off the face of the earth, Kim!" Trini said, giving her best friend a big hug.

Kim simply giggled. "Rocky and I aren't dating," she said with a smile. "We ran into each other in Los Angeles while I was trying to call a cab and decided to ride together."

A look of relief fell over the faces of Jason and Tommy as they helped Rocky drag Kim's huge suitcase in. "Geez, Kim, what'd you pack? Bricks?" Tommy asked her.

She giggled. "You know me."

"Zack, hurry up! We're late!" a female voice with a thick Australian accent yelled from outside.

"Cool your jets, Kitty," Zack said. You could almost hear the eye roll in his voice.

"I see them!" Kat yelled, then raced up the driveway and into the house, giving everybody hugs while Zack struggled with all the suitcases outside.

"A little help, please!" Zack said. The guys rushed outside while the girls all chatted animatedly, quite like they did back in high school. Once Zack was inside he received hugs from everyone as well. "Is this it?" he asked once he was done hugging everyone.

"I would assume so," Trini said.

The group collected their suitcases and started to make their way towards the stairs. Just as Trini was about to close the door, she saw another cab pull up. "Guys, there's another cab," she said, staring intently at it, waiting for whomever was in it to reveal themselves. Finally, a man with sandy blonde hair and rectangular glasses stepped out of the car. He looked around for a second, then headed to the trunk to retrieve his suitcase. Trini cautiously stepped out of the house and walked slowly towards the new visitor. "Billy?" she asked the man meekly.

The man's head shot up as he looked at the Vietnamese woman. He smiled slightly. "It's good to see you again, Trini."

Trini closed the rest of the distance between them and threw her arms around him. The rest of the guests ran out of the house and joined in a group hug. Everyone smiled to themselves as they reunited with their former friends, but one, as the group headed back inside, had a malicious one on their face, but just for a second. They couldn't let anyone suspect them, or their plan would be ruined…


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

So, I'm taking a temporary hiatus. But I will be back soon, hopefully! It may not be until the end of school, which is May 14th for me, but it will happen! Reason: My flash drive, with all of my papers and fanfictions on it just died on me, and when i fixed it, everything was deleted. So, now I have a research proposal to rewrite by tomorrow, along with all of the fanfictions I had started, and school comes first, so I may not post again until after May 14th. If it happens, great! But it won't be often. Thanks everyone!

-Melissa, a.k.a. lissa x suee


End file.
